


Aphrodite?

by leftdragonpainter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Aphrodite - Freeform, First Kiss, Gabe is only mentioned, OFC - Freeform, One-Shot, Sam Ships It, so much fluff i cant stand it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftdragonpainter/pseuds/leftdragonpainter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out on a job, the Winchesters save a woman. To protect her from the demons, they keep her at the bunker to be safe. Unable to find clues about why the demons were after her, Dean calls upon the help of his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodite?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. I owe everything.

“Why? What is she doing here, Sammy?”

“Dude, they kept coming after her. They were going to kill her.”

“Well, obviously they wanted her for something. And if they find out that we have this chick with _us_ , what do you think is gonna happen then?”

After ten minutes, the brother’s arguing finally woke their unexpected houseguest. She groaned, pressing a hand to her eyes, and sat up gingerly. “What happen?” she asked.

Then she looked up. And up. And up. The two men standing in front of her were frigging giants. At least to her small 5’1” frame.

“You were attacked.” The tallest said before sitting down on the coffee table in front of her. “Do you remember what happened? What’s your name?”

She eyed the Winchester brothers. They definitely weren’t what she had been expecting. “Dee. Call me Dee. Those _things,_ ” she emphasized, “just came from nowhere. What were they?”

“Demons.” The other stated, crossing his arms. “And until we figure out what the hell they want with you, you’re staying here. Apparently.” He glared in disgust at his brother.

For the next two days, Dee stayed with them as they all searched the bunkers library for a reason behind her attack. She didn’t have the heart to tell them she already knew why.

*****

“Nothing! There’s frigging nothing here!” Dean shouted, throwing the book across the table. He ran a hand across his face in frustration.

Sam sat up, and sighed, stretching his massive arms behind his head. He considered his brother for a moment, and said. “Maybe it’s time you called him.”

Dean’s eyes snapped up. Reddening, he shook his head. “No. No way.”

“We need him Dean.” Sam shot him his best puppy eyes stare.

Dee watched the exchange with amusement. Watched as Dean stood up and turned his back to them. Lowering his head, slightly he growled out. “Oh Castiel, who art hovering around nearby no doubt, get your feathery ass down here.”

“Hello, Dean. You know a simple please wouldn’t go a miss, now and then.” The trench coated angel stared unblinkingly at the green eyed hunter. He stood no less than two inches away.

Dean cleared his throat, and broke eye contact. Stepping back, he waved an arm to the table. “Uh, yeah. I’ll try to remember that. Listen we’re trying to figure out why demons have been coming after Dee here.”

Castiel turned to the table. He froze when he spotted the woman. Looks of confusion, relief, anger and constipation crossed his face when he realized who it was that had been staying with the Winchesters.

“Hello, uncle Castiel.”

“I’m sorry, _what?_ ” Dean squinted between his, uh, ahem, _their_ angel and their newest rescue. “ _Uncle_ Castiel? How is that even possible?”

Cas ignored him and glared at the woman, cocking his head. “Aphrodite.”

Sam sat up like an excited puppy hearing dinner being served. “Aphrodite? As in the goddess of love? Huh.” He leaned back, considering this new piece of info.

“I was told you were dead.” Cas spoke.

“I’m kinda hard to kill.” She grinned. Her warm honey eyes lit up with amusement. “Been laying low, blending in with the mud monkeys, just like Dad taught me.”

“Hold the phone.” Dean waved his arms around. Turning to Cas, he questioned. “You telling me that she’s an angel? A frickin’ angel?”

“Yes, Dean.” Cas turned his head. His blue eyes bore into Dean’s.

Dean turned to Aphrodite. “No offense lady, but you don’t really look like an angel.”

And she didn’t. She was extremely short, curvy and had a gimpy leg- her word, not Dean’s. The first night staying in the bunker, her leg had given out, like it does. They had been concerned, but she waved them both off. “Just my awesome gimpy leg being all graceful again.”

“Yes, well we can both blame my father for that. Right, uncle Cassie?” Aphrodite giggled.

Sam frowned. “If you’re an angel, why do you keep calling Cas your uncle? Wouldn’t it be brother?”

“Ah. Someone’s finally getting around to asking the right questions, Sam-bo.” She flipped her hair. “That’s because Cassie’s big brother is my father. Got a little frisky with some Cupid’s way back in the day. A little strawberry wine, a little hanky-panky and BAM! The next generation of angels unintentionally came into being. Of course the cupid who spawned me died while giving birth. Then after a _looong_ drawn out angelic vote I was considered an abomination, sentenced to death. Good ol’ Dad though, taught me well.”

There was enough left unsaid that they could easily guess that she had evaded that fate.

“So who’s your father?” Sam leaned across the table, unblinking, enthralled by the story she wove. It was an unfortunate side-effect of mortals being around her for too long. Adoration, lust, love. Especially after she had been talking. And this was the most she had spoken the days she had been hiding in the bunker.

“Gabriel.” Aphrodite met Cas’ eyes and grinned.

“Gabriel? As in the Trickster, aka Loki, is your father? The Arch-angel?” Sam stuttered out, stunned. She nodded.

Dean turned to Cas. “Wait I thought all you angels are junkless?”

Cas frowned at him confused. “Not necessarily, Dean. But ever since Gabriel had…” he paused as he looked for the right word, “experimented, the activities needed to produce such an abomination have been looked down upon.”

“So, you’re not junkless then?” Dean asked, giving Cas the once over. His eyes lingered longer than was probably necessary over the region of Cas’ crotch.

Aphrodite smirked as she watched the interaction between the hunter and angel. Catching Sam’s eye, she asked loudly. “Is there always this much sexual tension between those two?”

“Pretty much,” Sam nodded, attempting to keep a straight face. It was a difficult thing to do considering the way his older brother’s head snapped and eyes widened.

“What the -? There is no -. There isn’t -. Dammit Cas, tell ‘em.” Dean sputtered, unable to get out a sentence. Or to look his brother in the eye. Dean’s face was burning red, whether from anger or embarrassment he wasn’t sure.

“If that is what you wish, Dean.” Cas’ gravelly voice sounded directly beside him. The angel placed a hand over his hunter’s shoulder, in what he assumed would be considered a comforting gesture. He could sense how upset Dean was. But still he added. “Though, I must say that it makes me quite uncomfortable lying to your brother.”

Dean spun around and backed away quickly. His eyes were wide and he seemed to be fighting for air. Sam was unable to hold back his laughter. He practically wept into his flannel.

As Dean sputtered, unable to catch his breath, and looking for all the world that he wished the Devil’s Gate would open in that moment and swallow him whole, Aphrodite flew to her uncle. She had him lean a little so she could whisper into his ear. He considered, and nodded at what she spoke. Not often would he take advice from one of Gabriel’s off-spring, but it did seem the optimal choice for this situation.

Cas stepped over to Dean, and gripped his many layers of shirt in his angelic fists. In one move his lips were on Dean’s, begging for the hunter he had given up everything for, to take what he offered. He didn’t have to wait long before Dean’s arms were wrapped around Cas’ shoulders, holding him tighter as he deepened their kiss.

Sam came to stand over with Aphrodite, who was now across the room watching the couple with love in her eyes. Sam wasn’t at all surprised, but was fully relieved, that this had finally happened for his brother. “So, Gabe’s daughter, huh?”

“Yep.”

“So, Gabe’s daughter, what was it that you just whispered to Cas?”

“I told him that Dean looked like he might need some air. That Cas should give him mouth to mouth.” She added with a smirk to the giant beside her.

“That’s brilliant!” Sam looked down at the wee angel in appreciation.

“They don’t call me the goddess of love for nothing, you know.”


End file.
